Love Rules
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Y se hacía completamente difícil no odiar a Cupido, ya que, entre él y yo, había una competencia de corazones, en la cual, siempre terminaba perdiendo. Por arpía. •Viñeta, Para Inalcaanzable.


**Disclαimer. **(Redoble de tambores) ¡Y la ganadora es...! ¡Yo! Claro que sí, soy dueña de absolutamente nada. OSEA, ¿cómo es eso de que no saben que todos los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko? ¡Qué caraduras! (?

**Especiαl.** Es un regalo para mi súper dúper prima, Inalcaanzable. ¡Feliz cumpleaños pedazo de trola! Para tí, aunque te haya advertido que esto es muy depresivo. ¬ No hace caso, ugh. :D

* * *

**Mrs. **Pαrαnoiα; _Love Rules._

**#**

Lo observé, junto a su nueva novia. A la que suponía yo, que amaba con locura.

Como alguna vez me contó por ser su amiga. Y era horrible la sensación de angustia y celos que albergaba en mi pecho.

Odiaba que fuera tan orgulloso, y a la vez simpático.

Cerré los puños, intentaría no ser tan _obvia_ la próxima vez que los vea juntos. Tomados de la mano, sonriéndo. Ugh. Iba a largarme a llorar, pero no quise. No enfrente de mi mejor amiga y mi amigo. Nunca.

—¿Estás celosa?

Quedé en shock, pensé estar palideciendo por segundos, pero luego sentí que por dentro la sangre me hervía, y aún no entendía por qué había hecho esa pregunta.

—Kagome, tenés los ojos llorosos, ¿estás bien?

Gruñí, no tenía los ojos llorosos. Además, estaba un poco recelosa por el comentario de Sango minutos atrás, cuando vio las manos entrelazadas de los dos.

—_Son tan tiernos__—__ comentó, importándole poco que yo esté escuchando, sabiendo perfectamente que lo amaba. _

Eso me hizo sentir tan bien. Y digo, _¿se nota el sarcasmo no?_ , traté de no vomitar, y esperé a que Miroku se fuera a rendir, porque ya no aguantaba la presión en mi pecho.

Estúpido cupido, debería aprender a lanzar flechas.

Me levanté, dándole mi mano a Sango para que se levantara y fuéramos a su casa.

—Lo siento, pero te daré un consejo— murmuró, sabiendo que aún conservaba la rabia de haberlos visto.

—¿Olvidarlo? ¿Ese va a ser tu consejo? No gracias— suspiré, mientras dejaba que el viento despeinara mis cabellos—, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Pero escucharlo otra vez me disgusta.

—No tonta, bueno quizás sí, pero yo aún no puedo olvidarlo. Y lo sabes.

—Ugh, odio este estúpido sentimiento.

Sango rió, y yo la miré con el ceño fruncido. Debí haber aprendido a no enamorarme de las personas equivocadas. Debí haberlo evitado cuando tuve la oportunidad, alejarme de él cuando ya sabía que era tarde. Dejar de entretenerme con algo tan preciado como el corazón, sabiendo bien que después me devolvería el favor.

Eran las **reglas del amor**, si te atrevías a jugar con este, te terminaría destruyendo.

—Tú una vez me lo dijiste— aclaró su garganta e hizo una pequeña pausa— _nadie elige de quien enamorarse._

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero es que soy tan idiota!

—No te culpes, el corazón es el que manda.

«Gracias, estúpido corazón. Estúpidos todos». Cuando dejé a Sango en su casa, me di vuelta y seguí caminando. Trataba de evitar esos recuerdos dolorosos. Esos abrazos que él me había dado porque sí. Aquellas muecas que me daba, y yo sólo sonreía.

Y en esa fiesta, en la cual bailé con él, dios, ¡me estaba torturando yo sola!

—_Uh, ahora están todos borrachos. Tengo miedo__—__ dije, bromeando al verlos todos sin capacidad de levantarse y hacer el número cuatro con las piernas. Reí, pero de verdad me asustaba._

—_No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte__—__. _

_Lo observé, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda._

Dos tipos me chistaron, y solo sonreí con falsa alegría. Sabía que eran hombres que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que babearse por mujeres.

Pero ya ni siquiera me importaba, porque, otra vez, lo volví a ver. Sentados, riéndose. Felices.

«¿Algo más?»

Me mordí el labio, quizás debía esperar a la persona indicada, y no estar _jugando_ con el amor.

Y aquel dicho, se me vino a la cabeza, mientras trataba de disimular el dolor que llevaba por dentro, saludando a mi vecino, feliz de la vida, aunque fuese más que una mentira.

_El que ríe último, ríe mejor. _

Tenía que dejar de hacerle competencia al amor, a ver quién seduce mejor, porque al final de todo, siempre terminaba perdiendo. Adolorida, lastimada, con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Preguntándome si alguna vez Cupido me haría el favor de apuntar bien y _encontrar a la persona que aún espero. _

* * *

·:·:·

**N/A.** Bueno, primero que nada, em. Esto, sí. Una nueva historia que ya la tenía escrita. Era uno de esos días en los que me puse depresiva (obviando que esta historia es un hecho real de mi vida) y tuve que descargarme con word. Pobre, arruiné su inteligencia artificial (?).  
**·**

Quiero ver sus lindo reviews, hacen que una sonrisa sin permiso, salga de su escondite.

**Fin de transmisión. (:****  
**


End file.
